


Alana Finds Out

by Lusiannaw, victorine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiannaw/pseuds/Lusiannaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: 一系列一发完的短篇合集，Alana Bloom在各种不同的情况下发现，她的男朋友Hannibal Lecter对Will Graham感情比所谓的友谊要多得多。





	1. 惩罚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alana Finds Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334081) by [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana来早了，她发现Hannibal还在……治疗一名病患。

Alana 轻轻哼唱着走出轿车，踏上Hannibal办公室门口的楼梯。今晚定将美妙无比：1.她将与Hannibal在她最爱的餐厅共进晚餐；2.她成功提前了 45分钟将自己从工作中解脱出来：这意味着他们有时间在离开Hannibal办公室前打个快速炮。当然这只是假设——Hannibal可能会更希望维护自 己办公室的圣洁，每当涉及到这类事时他总是正派得令人恼怒。  
  
她穿过候诊室时耸了耸肩。 _不论如何，今天都会非常圆满，你只需稍微动用一些耐心，Bloom。_ 这不太容易，当你的男朋友看起来像是个该死的维京海盗一样火辣的时候，但她能hold住的，Alana是个成熟的女人。  
  
但 当她推开Hannibal办公室前门时，所有的心理建设都没能阻止她像个小女孩一般惊声尖叫起来：她的男朋友——她感情封闭、彬彬有礼、高贵优雅的男朋友 ——正双膝着地跪在自己的办公室地板上，完全赤裸，老二翘得半天高。完全赤裸，除了乳头上坠着一对银质乳夹，以及脖子上与之配套的皮质狗项圈。完全赤裸， 正在给一位同样赤身裸体，且明显陷入极乐状态的Will Graham干着口活，对方一手握着短马鞭，一手纠缠在Hannibal的发丝之中。  
  
她得花上一分钟时间来处理信息。  
  
一分钟，顺便一提，Will在这段时间里达到了显然称得上是天崩地裂的高潮，呻吟着Hannibal的名字完成了喷发。Hannibal则，Alana注意到，无比享受地着吞咽下了所有液体，然后抬头饱含深情地凝视着Will，Alana确信自己从未享受过这种特权。  
  
“操，这简直无与伦比。”Will叹息着，弯腰讨了个吻。  
  
就在这一刻，Alana觉得是时候插话了。  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
两个男人僵住了，四片嘴唇依旧紧紧贴合在一起。他们就这样停了一会儿，然后猛地跳起来分开，脸上逐渐聚集起愧疚的表情来。  
  
“Alana，你早到了。”Hannibal有点气虚地开口道。  
  
她举起一只手让他闭嘴。“憋说话，现在你们两个都别说话。”她用一只手捂住眼睛，停了一会，然后深吸一口气。接着她转向了Will，“我以为你恨他。”他至少有足够的眼力见没有试图辩解。  
  
Alana的视线又回到Hannibal的方向，他依旧跪在地上而且，哦， _操他妈的_ 他还硬着。“他指控你是一名连环杀手，还试图杀死你。”  
  
Hannibal望着她，表情古怪地混杂着脆弱和——令她难以置信的——遗憾，委屈巴巴地说，“爱情令我们成为傻瓜。”  
  
“爱情？”Alana脱口而出。  
  
“爱情？”Will问。  
  
“是的，Will。”Hannibal恢复了他含情脉脉的表情。“爱。”  
  
“我也爱你。”Will向他伸出手。  
  
“哦，天啊，我可真伤心。”Alana炸了。两人转过身来，显然前一瞬完全忘记了她的存在。“ok，看，我大概从此以后再也不会与你们之中任何一人说话了，所以，问这个问题仅是为了宽慰一下我的良心：你们是两厢情愿的吗？”  
  
两人点头。“极其心甘情愿。”Hannibal补充道。  
  
Alana抱怨地说，“只需要是或者否的答案就行了，谢谢。Will，你还会再次试图谋杀他吗？包括使用代理人在内？”  
  
“不。”Hannibal的表情仿佛Will刚刚为他在夜空中挂上了明月。  
  
Alana长叹一声，“Ok，那么‘ _你永远不该问你劈腿的人渣男友的问题_ ’清单上还有最后一个，你们有安全词吗？”  
  
两人咯咯笑了起来——真的是那种见鬼的十四岁少女般的咯咯傻笑——然后Hannibal短促地尖声道：“Chilton。”  
  
“认真的吗。”  
  
Will总算重新掌控住了情绪，耸耸肩解释道，“保证破坏气氛。”然后两人就又笑成了傻逼，紧抓着对方才能不笑倒在地。  
  
“哦上帝。”Alana翻了个白眼溜走了。 _Bloom，从中抽身再明智不过了。这两个白痴真是天生一对。_


	2. ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana正在享受与Hannibal一起下厨的乐趣，然而却有一位迫在眉睫的客人到访。

有时候，当Alana与Hannibal一起在他家厨房做饭的时候，她会想象两人婚后的样子，比方说带着一群小孩在院子里嬉戏。这个情景矫情到爆，也绝不 是她真正想要的未来，但偶尔这么一想也很有趣。她能预见到Hannibal将成为一名完美的父亲。虽然作为一名Beta，Alana并不能与她的 Alpha男友结合，但这早已不再是婚姻的妨碍了，就她所知有太多非A/O或是B/B结合的伴侣生活幸福美满。另外，说到这个，一旦A/O结合的伴侣分 开，给双方带来的痛苦会让很多人怀疑当初建立结合时候是不是失了智。当然了，据说那种特有性爱简直如魔似幻，热潮让双方对对方的渴求超越了食物和水源，但 Alana对于酣畅——但依旧——清醒的性爱已经很满意了，无需任何附加的绳索——或是结，非常感谢。但这并不意味着她就不能脑补一点与Hannibal 的居家生活的幻想了。  
  
尤其是当他将衬衫袖子折起露出前臂，忙着揉搓面团的时候。 _美食诱惑加上男友诱惑，人生何求。  
_  
这也就是为什么当前门传来重重敲打声的时候，她会极其恼怒了。Alana翻了个白眼问道，“我们有没有可能直接无视掉这声音？”  
  
她的男朋友感兴趣地挑起一边的眉毛，责备地说，“我预设从Jack Crawford那儿见识到这般的粗鲁，我亲爱的，而非从你口中。而且考虑到我们来访者的坚持不懈，”敲门声变得越来越响越来越急，“我假设，在他们把门砸出一个洞来之前应门是很有必要的。”  
  
“好吧，我猜我会去应门，毕竟你……被面粉搞得 _白白胖胖的_ ※。”  
  
眉头挑得更高了。  
  
Alana走向大门，打算用最快的速度把外面那个坚持不懈的二傻子哄走。不幸的是，出现在Hannibal门口阶梯上的，是一只汗津津、眨巴着大眼睛、仅裹着床单的、半裸的Will Graham，令她的计划落了空。  
  
“他人呢？”Will试图将Alana推开走进去，却因自己打着哆嗦的双腿而失败了。他不由自主地瘫坐在地上，只得倚靠着门柱对着屋里大喊，“你在哪儿，你这王八蛋？Hannibal！欠揍的吃屎Alpha，给我滚出来！”  
  
“哦不，不，不，Will。”Alana半扶半推，试图将他送出门外，“我不会让这事发生的，你不能威胁他。你有带枪吗？”  
  
有那么一会儿，Will没有动弹，仅是疯狂地瞪着Hannibal的门厅，然后困惑地转向了她的方向。“什么？Alana，不，不是这……”他话说到一半，Alana也听见了Hannibal的脚步声。  
  
“Will？”他问，“出什么事了？”  
  
“说的好像你不知道一样，你这个狗娘养的。有种再靠近点啊，你可不能搞错。”  
  
“Hannibal，”Alana的声音放得很低，带着警告，“你别动，我能说服他冷静下来的。”  
  
“Alana，”Will恼羞成怒地喘了口气，“你根本不明白，他……”Will朝Hannibal的方向挥了挥手。  
  
“他，什么，Will？”Alana转头看向Hannibal以寻求答案，然后就一脸懵逼地看着Hannibal凑近了一些，带着惊叹的表情仔细嗅闻空气。  
  
“Will，”他用气声说，“你进入了热潮。”  
  
Alana将脑袋猛地转了180度，目瞪口呆地看着Will，“等等，什么？Will，你是个Beta，你不可能有热潮。”  
  
“抑制剂，还有人工Beta香氛。从小到大都是如此，因此我才能至今不受骚扰。直到你这位狗娘养的伟光正男朋友把我的抑制剂全换成了安慰剂！”  
  
“Hannibal，这不可能。”Alana倒抽一口气，但男人脸上的表情证实了这一指控，“为什么？”  
  
“你可以直接问我的，你知道，”Will在另一个男人能回答前咬着牙说，“我都已经跟你上床了，我都已经爱上你了。”  
  
“（什么）鬼？”Alana惊呼，“你们什么时候在一起睡过？”  
  
“入狱前，”Will说，然后畏缩了一下，“出来后也有几回，还有一次是前天。抱歉。”  
  
“我……不相信。”Alana重重地一屁股坐在Hannibal光洁如新的地板上。  
  
“Will，你在出狱后再也不和我讨论结合的话题了。”Hannibal辩护地说。  
  
“难道这能怪我？”  
  
“是不怪你，但我想着，要是我能够诱发你的热潮，那么也许你将被迫正视自己对我感情的深厚程度。然后，你瞧，”他有些腼腆（或者说是Hannibal所达到的那种程度的腼腆）地抬起头，“你来了。”  
  
“是啊，”Will叹气，“我来了。”  
  
他们就这样凝望着对方，然后Hannibal主动凑近，将Will拢入臂中并激情四射地吻住他，两人亲的上气不接下气。  
  
“只想让你们知道，”Alana的声音如同背景音一般传来，“我好恨你们两个。”  
  
Hannibal百忙之中把自己从Will嘴上撕开了一小会儿，“Alana，我很抱歉。我为此真诚地道歉，并将在未来的日子里一直这么做，直到取得你的原谅。”  
  
“你当自己能长生不老吗，老兄？”  
  
“这句话的意思是说，Alana，”Will补充，脸上挂着恼人的傻笑，“我希望你赶紧离开这栋房子，因为很快这里就会变得一团糟了。”  
  
“哦上帝。”Alana从地上爬起来，迅速窜出房门并狠狠地将它在身后摔上，身上还穿着她的围裙。 __别想要回去了，你这个矫情的混蛋。 显然她离开的时机恰到好处，因为一秒钟后，大门就从内部被某个身体撞得一震。  
  
紧接着Alana就听到被门板模糊掉的话语，“现在就给我成结然后结合，你这个老疯子。你想要我，你得到了我，一辈子。”  
  
“请问我们能否至少转移到卧室后再继续，好让……”  
  
“不行。就在你光可鉴人的地板上。这是给你的惩罚。”  
  
再然后，就是一连串的呻吟声，幸好Alana走得够远了几乎没有听清。她钻进车里，下定了两个决心：一，再也不介入任何Alapha，或者Omega，或者他们整个诡异交配圈的事了；二，她需要好好喝一杯。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （※双关：doughy词根为dough：面团。形容词意为：面团似的/软塌塌的/黏糊糊的，引申义：中年发福的白人）


	3. 错认

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana决定用最美妙的方式唤醒Hannibal……然而（大）开眼（界）的却是她本人。

 

 

Alana迷恋着在Hannibal身边醒来的感受。不得不承认，有相当一部分是因为他那舒适到不可思议的床垫以及对丝绸床单的偏好。更多的归功于对 Hannibal亲手烹饪的早餐的期待，人生在世至少应该体验一次那些食物才不枉此生。但最最要紧的是，她是真的喜欢就这样躺在他身边的感觉，他健壮的身 躯温暖又迷人，不断向她传递出舒适和喜爱的讯息。  
  
这个早晨，它额外传递出了性的信号。Hannibal显然正处于某个非常香甜的梦境之中，Alana万般期盼能将此梦带到现实之中。小心翼翼地钻进被单之 下，她高兴地看见男人因昨晚的活动依旧赤裸着：毕竟要从一个人身上扒掉睡裤又不吵醒他实在是太难了。她将自己置于他勃起的因茎的正上方，开始她的唤醒服 务。满意地听着上方传来从包含睡意满满过渡到神志清醒的满足呻吟，就在Alana将小Hannibal整个吞下的那一刻，她听见了这世界上最出乎意料的一 句话。  
  
“哦亲爱的，就是这样，你太棒了，我心爱的男孩儿。” _男孩？_ “哦， **Will** ！”  
  
Alana停下了所有动作，“我很抱歉，但你刚刚叫我什么？”  
  
她抬起头来，脑袋上顶着的被单被整个掀掉了，露出一个无比震惊，眼神躲闪的Hannibal。  
  
“早上好，Alana。见到你在这里我真高兴。”  
  
“我在问你，”Alana从咬得咯吱作响的齿间挤出咆哮，“ _你刚刚叫我什么？_ ”  
  
“我没有，Alana，我正准备说‘你 _会_ 继续做这个吗？（ _Will_ you keep doing that?）’”  
  
“哦我的上帝，放你妈的狗屁！当我还在你两腿之间的时候别对我说谎！懂吗？”Alana伸手一抓 **一扭** ，从 Hannibal口中逼出了一阵简直不是人类能够发出的尖啸。“我就知道你们两个家伙之间有什么怪怪的，你知道，那些眉目传情（eye fucking ）可没你想象中来的含蓄精妙。”她自床上一跃而下，从椅子上抓起自己的衣物——因为当然了，由于Hannibal欣赏这种做法，昨晚她将它们叠放整齐了 ——然后冲向前门。  
  
“我很抱歉，Alana，请等一等！”Hannibal自剧痛的喘息中挤出的呼叫勾起了她的好奇心，令她不由停下了脚步。  
  
“你还有，”她质问道，“什么可说的？”  
  
那边顿了一拍，然后传来一句：“你是否相信Will也许会对我抱有相同的感情？”  
  
“哦上帝。”她转过身去大步离开。  
  
“ _你觉得我应该给他打电话吗？_ ”

 

 

 


	4. 灵魂伴侣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana未能与Hannibal匹配，但另一个人配上了。

 

 

“这会困扰你吗，”Will问，“我是说，你与Hannibal在灵魂上并不匹配？”  
  
Alana歪了歪脑袋警惕地看着这个男人。他们分别坐在Hannibal餐桌的左右两边。Will的声音中带着自他出狱后就牢牢粘附在嗓音里的那种冰冷又苦涩的挖苦腔调。显而易见，他意图刺激他们，尽管Hannibal已经送出了他的原谅并恢复了对他的殷勤款待。  
  
“就任何有意义的指标来看，我们都是匹配的一对。”坐在主座的Hannibal告诉Will，他将Alana的手握在掌心并给了她一个温暖的笑容。  
  
她抑制不住地朝Will露出一个得意洋洋的表情，补充说，“你知道那什么灵魂伴侣印记完全是狗屎。并不是每个人都有， _你_ 就没有。而且还有人的印记会变化。”  
  
“的确如此，Will，”Hannibal接过了Alana的话头，让她不由为两人思想之默契而微笑，“新的印记时有出现，而旧的也可能发生转变。当一个人本身发生变化的时候，他理想的伴侣也会随之变动。”  
  
“是啊，我对此再清楚不过了。”Will对着Hannibal勾起唇角，对方也回以微笑。  
  
起身为三人添加酒水的同时，Hannibal用他那种被Alana暗地里称为“Lecter教授”的语气，沉思地说，“当然了，当灵魂结合成功绑定之后，的确会缔结出极其狂热的爱意和真挚的感情。一旦结合，极少有分离的情况。”  
  
Will轻哼了一声，带着明显的嫌恶，“哎呀医生，为何你听起来对此这般着迷。小心，Alana，他似乎依旧在搜寻着配对更紧密的另一半呢。”  
  
“ _Will_ ，”她嘶声说，“你的言辞粗鲁到令人难以置信。”  
  
Hannibal再一次握住了她的手并阻止了她的抗议，“没关系的Alana，Will在狱中受到了不少折磨，他依旧处于恢复期中。我预期他需要一些时间 重新找回他的礼貌，我非常愿意保持耐心静待那一刻的到来。”Alana能够体会出他的话语中的一丝暗流，那是Hannibal微妙的恐吓：他的耐心并非无 限。她很高兴Hannibal并非对Will _绝对_ 纵容。  
  
“无论如何，”医生继续道，“也许你会乐意知道，我更年轻的那些日子确实花了不少时间来寻找灵魂伴侣。我在一些中介机构中做了注册——事实上，我相信他们 依旧拥有誊写了我详细信息的文件——但从未出现过匹配的印记。由于我并非一个习惯坐等命运为我做出判决之人，所以很久之前我就做好了打算：我要亲自为自己 的感情生活做出决断，寻找理想的另一半无需任何印记来左右我的感情。既然从未有任何所谓灵魂伴侣的到来，更别提我现在拥有的陪伴有多棒，”他对Alana 露出笑容，“那么我确信我做出了正确的决定。”  
  
Will看起来为他的话语气得发抖，从座位上刷地站起，怒瞪着Hannibal平静的表情，“既然如此，医生，也许 _你_ 会很高兴地了解到，你长久以来的搜寻终于告一段落了。”他猛地拉起了自己的衬衫下摆，露出腹部的皮肤。腰侧的位置，就在他皮带上方，是一个灵魂印记，很小，但绝不会被错认——那是一个蓝白相间的茶杯，带着金色的裂缝。  
  
“哦。”Hannibal用气声说。  
  
“这是……”Alana张开嘴。  
  
“看到没？”Will咆哮。“是啊，太滑稽了，不是吗？被关进监狱，第一天，什么都没有，第二天， _DUANG_ ！Hannibal Lecter的该死的印记出现在我身上。他构陷了我，把我送进监狱，然后不知为何却使我变成了他的灵魂伴侣！让我告诉你，那天我狂笑不止，Chilton 不得不给我打了镇定剂。”他隔着桌子朝Hannibal的方向倾身，“怎么样？我给你看了我的……”  
  
Hannibal一言不发， 视线却从未从Will的印记上移开，他站了起来，一丝不苟地用缓慢到让人牙痒的速度脱下了西装外套和背心，然后提起了自己的衬衫展露出下面的皮肤：在与Will高度相同、镜像对应的位置，是一个匹配的印记。  
  
Alana知道自己正目不转睛地盯着他们看。这说不通。Will和Hannibal之间没有任何浪漫的关系，要是有的话她一定早就发现了。然而，她从未在Hannibal脸上见过如眼下这般毫无掩饰的爱慕之情。而Will得知她与Hannibal约会时那种激烈的反对… _我还以为他是因为我而感到嫉妒_ 。急需从她的纠结的思绪中挣脱，Alana脱口而出，“这到底是什么意思，Hannibal？”  
  
“是啊，Hannibal，”Will的语调尖刻，但却带着一丝迫切，“这意味着什么？”  
  
“这意味着，”Hannibal呢喃着说，仔细观察着Will，“从我遇见你的那一秒起，我就竭尽全力令你成为我的，正如我也属于你一般。现在看来我成功了。”  
  
Alana不太确定自己是否愿意仔细思考这些话语中蕴藏的深意，但她确定自己绝对不想留下来观看接下去会发生的事情，因为Hannibal抓住了Will的衬衫，将对方拽入了一个急切的、充满占有欲的亲吻之中。而且她注意到，Will几乎没怎么费力挣扎。  
  
“Hannibal，”她惊呼，极力试图让声音保持平稳，“你在做什么？”  
  
“我在亲吻我的灵魂伴侣，Alana。我为我的粗鲁致以诚挚的歉意，但在这极端的情形下……”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你介意自行离开吗？”  
  
她目瞪口呆，“你在开玩笑，是吧？你不可能真的信了这些鬼话吧？”  
  
“我信任Will。”Hannibal迷醉的语调令Alana直犯恶心，却让Will的双颊刷得红了，并将脸埋入了Hannibal的肩胛之中。  
  
“我很抱歉，Alana。”他说，闷闷的声音透过他伴侣的皮肤传递出来，“我还真不是故意的。”他对着两人灵魂印记的大致方向挥了挥手。  
  
“哦上帝。”她长叹，“我不管了，你们就好好享受对方吧。祝你好运，找得回他的 _礼仪_ ，Hannibal。”她从房里里冲了出去，盛怒之下嗙地砸上了门，感觉到一种幼稚的快感。 _灵魂印记_ ，她一边想着，一边在她路过的第一家看起来还过得去的酒吧门口停下车， _带来的麻烦比价值要多得多_ 。  
  
嘬饮着混入威士忌的啤酒，她用一根手指描画着手肘内侧的印记。那是一匹飞驰着的栗色小马，鬃毛在身后随风飘荡。就和其他所有拥有印记的人一样，她也在中介 机构做了注册，但从寻得匹配之人。正如Hannibal所做的，她也下定了决心不让这个标记阻碍自己寻求快乐，这正是她以为他们是天生一对的原因之一。  
  
_我会原谅你所有错误吗？_ 她思考着自己未知的灵魂伴侣。 _你会做任何事情只为得到我吗？_ 似乎不太可能，不过思考着这些可能性令失去Hannibal的刺痛变得容易忍受了一些。她失去他了，她心里清楚，就在Will露出自己印记的那一刻。事实 上，从Hannibal的表白来看，似乎她从头到尾根本都不曾得到过他。她希望这是值得的，无论是对Will，对Hannibal，还是对她那位下落不 明、在个黑暗之处等候着她的灵魂伴侣。

 

 

 


	5. 健忘症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文章里的Hannibal得了健忘症（但依旧钟情于猫鼬……猫鼬？不论怎样……），Will有点担心过头，于是Alana意识到了些什么。

 

 

Hannibal Lecter拥有极其逼真的记忆力，于是这么多的内存就需要一个一丝不苟搭建起来的记忆空间—— _一座宫殿_ ——来打理存放。  
  
Hannibal Lecter能说好多种语言，每一种都流利通畅，他可能从未遇到过语法问题。  
  
Hannibal Lecter通读成千上万的书籍，它们被归档在心里诊疗办公室里，同时遍布家中。一旦有需要，他能精确记起能在哪里找到任何一本大部头。  
  
不幸的是，眼下的Hannibal Lecter不知道自己的名字是什么，也不知道自己住在何方，就连他是个吃人的连环杀手都忘了。不过这个星球上一共就只有少于五个的人类知道这件事，而且只有一个正和他待在同一块大陆上，所以大概也没人会问到这一点。  
  
他同样无法记起正坐在他床边的这位女性的身份，虽然Alana已经数次告诉过他，自己的姓名以及他们是朋友和同事的关系。她还没告知他两人正在约会，因为 这段关系还很新，她并不希望因过多的讯息使他负担超荷。不过他可能已经有了猜测，毕竟他是Hannibal，即使得了（希望是暂时性的）健忘症，他还是那 般聪敏。她已经在他身边呆了好几个小时了，即使不时有别的医生在边上碍手碍脚她也一直紧握着他的手。  
  
她怀疑即使自己现在就告诉他这事儿，他也无法理解，毕竟他服下的那些抵御伤情—— _大片创伤还好不致命_ ——的止痛药已经产生了效果——他刚从一场车祸中幸存。眼下，他正忙着柔声轻哼以及凝望，显然正为天花板上的什么东西深深地着迷。  
  
“我能看见星星。”Hannibal说，带着某种朦胧的孩子气的欢喜。  
  
“透过天花板吗，Hannibal？”Alana问道，被他的样子逗乐了。  
  
“唔，它们在 _一闪一闪（twinkle, twinkle）_ 的，散发着漂亮的光芒。我能把它们都摘下来，全部砸碎，然后烤成蛋糕。”  
  
“这很棒，甜心。” _即使因药物而飘然欲仙，又丧失了记忆，但男人依然满心美食和诗篇_ 。  
  
她宠溺地拍了拍他的头，然后抬头看到房门被推开了。她以为会见到医生带来另一轮的检查，然而，冲进来的是Will Graham。注意到那些遍布Hannibal身体的淤青和伤口时，他畏缩了一下，看上去非常惊恐且莫名地喘不过气来。他一直维持着那种在痛苦和宽慰中来 回摇摆的表情望着Hannibal，直到他注意到了Alana，立刻略显浮夸地试图将表情控制成友善的担忧。  
  
“上帝呀，”他朝Hannibal的方向挥了挥手，试图将呼吸放稳，“他看起来可真糟，他会好起来的吧？”他往床边又靠近了一步，看着Hannibal观察天花板的样子，试图让自己的表情放松，结果却惨败了。“抱歉，我只是……Jack刚刚告诉我车祸的事情，我……”  
  
“一路跑到了这儿来，看你的样子就知道。”Alana帮他说完，有些困惑但也为他的反应可乐。  
  
“好吧，我开车来的，绝大部分的路程。”Will给了她一个局促的咧嘴笑。“但，没错，这里的楼梯超级陡，而且数不胜数。”  
  
“他们有电梯的。”  
  
“啊对，我……我猜大概我也撞到头了。那是真的吗，关于记忆缺失的消息？”这会儿他已经顾不上掩饰自己的担忧了。  
  
“只是暂时性的，大概。”  
  
“只要将他的记忆宫殿重新拼凑起来就行了。”  
  
“你刚刚是说了记忆宫殿吗？”Hannibal的注意力总算被从天花板上拽了下来，落到了Will身上，他凝视他的眼神仿佛Will就是他幻想的星空中最闪亮的星星。  
  
“确实如此，医生。”Will绕了个圈子站到了Hannibal的病床边上，“你对这个词语有印象吗？”  
  
“没有，”Hannibal带着笑容回答，“但它听起来 _超棒_ 。”他用手捧住了Will的脸，并用拇指沿着他的脸颊轻抚。Will看起来有些难堪但没有做出任何打断或者挪开的动作，即使他的眼神尴尬地瞟向Alana的方向。  
  
“我好担心你死掉了。”Will喃喃低语。  
  
Hannibal看上去很开心，“感谢你为我担忧。你真美丽，你有伴了吗（Are you taken）？”  
  
Will脸红了，这才从Hannibal的触碰中挣脱出来。“没——没啊。谈不上。”  
  
_谈不上？这话有意思。_  
  
Will抬头望向Alana的方向问，“他到底有多high？”  
  
Alana指了指天花板说，“我猜不久前他刚看穿了大气层。”他们为被他们夹在中间的男人相视一笑，有那么一会儿好像什么都没有改变过一样。然后 Alana才想起现在的Will本不该对Hannibal保有任何善意，“你为什么会来这儿？”她问，眯起了眼睛，“期望这辆卡车能做到你的小爱慕者没办 到的事儿吗？”  
  
有那么一刹那，Will看起来有些愧疚，但紧接着就只留下了伤感。“我发现自己不由自主地，”他喃喃地说，就好像承认这些话会带来刺骨之痛，“前来查看他有没有去世。即使是当我盼望他死掉的时候也并未感受到欢喜，直到我知道他没死的那一刻才心里一松。”  
  
_Will爱着Hannibal_ 。Alana被这纯粹而简洁的事实击中了。也许Will恨着他，也许深信他能做出某些邪恶行径，但一旦与他分离就无法独活。他彻底地、尤其地、无可挽回地、“疯狂冲到你男朋友病床边”式地，爱着Hannibal Lecter。  
  
而通过Hannibal对Will下意识的反应来看，这种感情并不是单向的。  
  
这就太他妈尴尬了，因为Alana正在与其中一人谈着恋爱。而虽然她很喜欢Hannibal，同时还是“与Hannibal做爱俱乐部”的狂粉，但她从未与Hannibal陷入热恋。这意味着她需要在保持优雅的前提下从这个房间脱身，好让这两个男人—— _压抑自己情感的白痴_ ——解决好他们涉入的某种古怪的求爱形式。不过在这之前她得就界限以及“试图杀死你预期的另一半有多不明智”和Will进行一次简短交流。  
  
“好吧，你瞧，”她告诉Will，希望能快点搞定这事儿，“十分钟后他就得再服一次药，药效会让他晕上一会儿。你不如在我等他睡着的时候去弄点咖啡来，我觉得我们应该就某事好好谈一词。”  
  
Will给了她一个惴惴不安的茫然表情，但在看到她露出的微笑时不由放松一叹，“我很快回来。”他告诉病房里的两人，并给了Hannibal一个他自认为大概是敷衍的眼神，但实际上恍若一个巨大的霓虹标志上书： _Will Graham对Hannibal Lecter比心而且超级高兴他还活着_ 。  
  
“Alana，”等Will离开后Hannibal说，“我觉得我可能记得刚刚那个那人的一些事情。”  
  
“哦？”Alana已经精疲力竭了，但这也许会是病情进展。Hannibal依旧是她的朋友，即使他将不再是她的伴侣了。  
  
“他的教名是William吗？”  
  
“没错，这太棒了Hannibal，你的记忆正在恢复。” _当然了，他会在想起其他任何东西之前先记起Will。_  
  
“我记得，我们在一间办公室中，里面有很多书籍。我记得我吻了他，我觉得我很爱他，他是我的男朋友吗？”  
  
哦上帝，这要是在其他什么场合下大概会超甜蜜。“是啊，Hannibal，”她长叹，决定顺其自然，“我想他应该是。”

 

 

 


	6. 监狱play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton就是一根搅屎棍，而Alana为今天的表演打分“0/10，绝不会再看一次。”

 

 

 

只要Frederick Chilton能在吹嘘拍马 **或者** 能力匮乏之间做个二选一，Alana Bloom暗自思索着，那他就至少还可以被忍受。而现在位于她眼前的那个不停膨胀的东西却是以上两者的结合体，还努力绽放出七彩神光，搞得她再也无法忍耐 了。这个世上仅有寥寥数人能够动摇Alana与生俱来的亲和力与耐心，但她的这位同事—— _这个说法相当不严谨_ ——恰在这一清单上名列前茅。就她所知，即使是Hannibal，在面对这个男人的时候也仅能勉强维持住礼貌的面具，要知道她男朋友从来都能游刃有余地对待任何人。  
  
_男朋友，嗯哼_ 。  
  
就此刻而言，这还是两人间没有说破的概念。他们的关系还没有经受足够的时间的磨砺从而为这个单词做出担保，就连距离自然而然地探讨这个问题的答案的程度都 相差甚远。但她依旧清楚知道自己与Hannibal的友谊正在发生质变，这个转变并非一瞬间完成的，所以她不断尝试用各种术语来诠释两人关系的行为也就不 足为奇了。  
  
不过话说回来，巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院Chilton的办公室实在不是思考这些事情的好地方。因此，她将思绪从那些宜人的想法中抽了出来，回到面前讨嫌的孔雀精身上。  
  
Chilton已经坐到了他的办工作后，看着Alana拒绝照做的姿态，他的眼睛闪烁起某种令她提起心来的光芒。“亲爱的Alana，”他开口，“能在我的小小王国中见到你总是如此愉快。真遗憾我从来没能说服你于此供职。我很确信，若我们能一同工作，效率一定惊人。”  
  
_呕。_  
  
她给了他一个标准却冷淡的微笑，“我更喜欢相对学术的环境，Frederick。”  
_  
更不必说我鄙视你的技术，你的准则，还有你乱飘的眼珠。_  
  
“唔，这真是太遗憾了，你把你的好脑子浪费在了学生还有老顽固们身上，我总这样想，可惜你从来都是这般顽固地坚持自己的想法，Bloom医生。”他假笑。  
  
她压制住叹气的冲动，问道，“我能询问一下你请我到这儿来的缘由吗，Frederick？”他之前毫无征兆地打来一个电话，话语含混地恳请她为某件事提供 帮助。虽然直言推辞是个很有诱惑力的选择，但他的语气中所带的一丝绝望令Alana感到担忧，于是答应了下来。当然这份担忧是指向某位在对方低劣的治疗水 平下备受折磨的病患的，而非对于Chilton本人。  
  
_甚至可能是Will。_  
  
她用力将这个念头怼回了自己脑袋里上锁的盒子。Will很……复杂。Alana发现一旦自己开始思考起对方的问题就很难停下来了，而这些思考还非常痛苦， 不论怎样，Alana绝不想在Frederick面前露出脆弱的一面，所以她最好先将想象全部截断，直到找到更好的时机再来好好梳理这些想法。  
  
“啊对，当然了，眼下的问题。它有点……微妙，我认为你可敬的怜悯心可能会有些帮助，若你愿意转换一下注意力，”他向房间里装着的众多闭路电视中的一个挥 手示意。Chilton对监视器的痴迷只让萦绕在他身上的那种毛骨悚然的感觉更上一层楼。“我相信楼下的演出已经开始了。”  
  
监视器闪烁了几下然后开始了转播，Alana能辨别出那是医院中的某间私人来访单间。里面，带着手铐被链子锁在桌上的那个人，是Will Graham。他的头发一团糟，双颊凹陷，精神不振。不过这并不是让Alana惊喘的缘由，事实上，她惊讶的是房间的另一位使用者，那位平静地坐在 Will对面的男人，那位Alana就算没有宣之于口但也早已将其认定为自己 **男朋友** 的男人。他绝对没有在Alana今天早上离开他家的时候告诉过她自己打算拜访Will。  
  
她眯起眼睛，看着Hannibal自Will对面的座位上站起，挪到了他身边另一张椅子上坐下。  
  
“为什么他们会在私人单间里？”她问道，声音中没有泄露分毫情绪。  
  
“而不是在牢笼里？当然了，他们本来是应该在那里见面的，但Hannibal相当渴望与Will独处（have Will to himself）。”Frederick使了个眼色，“这样更亲密，我猜。他甚至要求我将视频传送关闭，但当然了，”他嘲笑地说，“无论是伟大的 Hannibal Lecter还是“哦-真-特殊”的Will Graham都未被批准获得这一特权。”  
  
**亲密。**  
  
“那么你又为何将这些拿给我看呢，Frederick？”她又问，从屏幕上转回了实现。 _除开娱乐方面的价值以外，当然。_  
  
“啊好吧，我发现他们二人的某些行为举止相当的……不同寻常。我正期望你也许能够提供一些洞察力呢。啊是的，就比如这种。”他指向了屏幕。有那么一会儿Alana根本没发现任何不同，然后她才意识到Hannibal握住了Will的手。  
  
“与一名犯人握手，抱歉，我是说一名病患，似乎有些非正统，即使是对Hannibal来说。”Frederick说着，显然为自己的游戏而兴奋不已，“这让你不禁猜测起撇除了那些教养礼仪之后余下的会是什么。”  
  
Alana的大脑飞速转动。虽然她极其不愿在任何事情上赞同Chilton，但面对这个姿势她实在找不出任何其他接口，无论是从哪个男人的角度来看。尤其是考虑到Will此前是如何指控Hannibal的。  
  
“也许，”她缓慢地开口，搜肠刮肚地想着解释，“Hannibal试图让Will回忆起两人的友情，来帮助他接受自己的行为所带来的责任。”  
  
“嗯，”Chilton思索着，“我觉得有这个可能。在Hannibal刚开始尝试的那几回中Will绝对没这么顺从，但现在他已经对此能够比较良好地接受了。说真的，我确信每当Lecter这么做的时候他都会有所‘反应’。”  
  
“这事儿持续了多长时间了，Frederick？”  
  
“有几个礼拜了吧。”他回答，根本没有试图隐藏声音中的幸灾乐祸。  
  
_你和他睡了多少时间了，Alana？_  
  
紧绷地观看着监视器，Alana注意到那两个男人肢体缠绕的方式，还有身体之间越来越短的间距。两人的交流似乎越发白热化了，但双方的动作中都不已再包含怒气。恰在此时Hannibal的椅子猛地一晃，屏幕忽然黑了。  
  
“发生了什么？”Alana对Frederick怒吼。  
  
“我……我不知道，”他不大有底气地说，摆弄了一会儿手里的遥控器，然后又挪到监视器前面开始摸索那些控制键。  
  
“Frederick，我们得立刻下去看看，Hannibal正处于危险之中。”  
  
“Graham先生戴着手铐而且还有链条拴着他，Alana，无需惊恐，他没有任何威胁性。”  
  
“他是个前警察还受过FBI的培训，Frederick，你觉得要是他想的话难道真的挣脱不开吗？”Chilton的脸色变白了。  
  
“去单间，现在。”她要求道，“还有马上拉响警报。”值得表扬的是，Chilton没再废话而是立刻照做了，并将Alana带去了私人会见室那边，一路上 除去警报器的声响外再无一丝杂音。他们只比保安稍微早到了一些，然后就听见Will用最响的声音吼出了Hannibal全名，紧接着就是一连串痛呼的呻 吟。  
  
“哦上帝，他要杀了他了！”Frederick尖叫，仿佛这里还不够戏剧化似的。  
  
Alana的肠胃翻滚，整个身躯都因惶恐而颤栗起来，但她依旧正对着门口站着，等待门被撞开的那一刻。她已经能在大脑之中描绘出来里面的景象了，正如同她 想象之中Will观察犯罪现场的那种方式：Hannibal那破损无力的身体倒在地上，Will染血的脸上清晰地展露出精神错乱的笑容。当保安们撞开那扇 房门时她已经几乎无法呼吸了。  
  
然而，望进房间的那一刻，Alana的大脑完全卡牢了。  
  
没有血迹，没有折断的骨骼，没有大屠杀。  
  
只有Will Graham，俯身趴在桌上——依旧带着手铐——以及一个深埋在他体内的Hannibal Lecter。而考虑到他们脸上刚刚混入一点惊吓和羞愧—— _绝对不够多_ ——的狂喜神情，这显然是一场两厢情愿的性事。  
  
更不用提Will翘得梆硬的鸡儿，还有Hannibal握住那里的手。  
  
_哦。上帝。_  
  
她在他们能看见自己之前逃离了房间，然而还不够快，因为她没能漏掉Will在保安能冲过去分开他们前转身恶狠狠地亲吻Hannibal的动作。  
  
“Alana！”Frederick跟着她出了房间，大声道歉，“我真的极其抱歉让你见到了这些，我亲爱的。我绝对会确保Lecter医生被立刻驱逐出这家医院并永远不被允许进入的。另外Will也将收到最严厉的处罚。”  
  
Alana转身对他怒吼，“尽管把他们放进一间小房间里好了我才不在乎。我敢肯定他们一定会为你提供无穷无尽的娱乐的！”她继续大步离开然而Chilton还没完。  
  
“你知道的，我亲爱的Bloom医生，”他喊道，声音中透出一丝谄媚，“在这不幸的事故发生后，若你需要任何安慰，我，一如既往地，乐意为你效劳。”  
  
Alana僵住了。她克制住了身体本能的打颤，然后迈着缓慢而优雅的步子走回Frederick面前。她凑得很近，声音低沉而严肃，“Frederick，”他带着欲望和难以置信的眼睛对上了她的视线，“如果你再胆敢对我调情，我保证会把你和那两个男人一起锁进那个房间里，并确保你没有任何逃出来的可能。然后我会让他们俩来决定你那根该死的拐杖会捅进你一文不值尸体哪一头的洞里。”她拍了拍他的脸颊，“听懂了吗？”  
  
Frederick吞了口唾沫，然后好不容易才挤出一声“嗯”表示同意。  
  
“好男孩。”Alana扭头大步离开，徒留身后嚎哭、叫嚷、失落不已的男人。

 

 

 


	7. 性爱花粉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一种神秘物质被发现了，Zeller是个白痴而Alana怎么就不能交个好运呢（她能吗？）

 

 

“但是你瞧，这超酷的，看起来就跟你用来泡茶的小干花一样。”  
  
“甘菊。”Hannibal提示。  
  
Price和Zeller将Will，Alana以及与Alana相约共进午餐的Hannibal召唤到一起，于实验室向他们展示一种从近期的犯罪现场找来的神奇物质。四个男人围在一张工作台周围，Price与Zeller一边，Hannibal与Will则在另一边。与法医二人组相比，他俩略显尴尬，也没怎么被对面的搞怪行径逗乐。Alana被打发到了角落里，离Hannibal远远的，据说是 _为了他们好_ ，也不知道倒底是什么意思。  
  
“啊对，”Zeller继续，他打开了容器的盖子，并伸进去一根手指蘸了一点，“但是这东西是蓝色的，非常，非常的蓝。”不明物质的确看起来隐隐发蓝，类似于生物性发光的感觉。  
  
“Zee，要是我的话一定会小心对待这玩意儿的。”Price警惕地说。  
  
“哦，怎么了？”这位技术人员嘲弄地说，“这玩意儿只会在一对已经深爱彼此的恋人身上起作用。Alana离这儿可远了，这边几个大老爷们都不会出问题 的。”Alana觉得自己好像看到Price的眼睛朝Will和Hannibal的方向飘了一下，但在她能够对这一反应做出分析之前，Zeller就将手 托举在了自己嘴巴前面：“瞧，我这就能证明。”他呼地一吹——花粉飘过工作桌，落在了Hannibal和Will身上。  
  
房间安静了一秒钟，接着Zeller带着得意的假笑宣布道，“看，我就告诉你……”然后就被Will发出的呻吟给打断了。  
  
“哦， _上帝_ ！”  
  
再然后Hannibal就猛地将Will怼到档案柜上，用显然相当热情洋溢的舌头狂甩对方的嘴唇，而Will则将双腿缠在了Hannibal的身上，好让医生将自己托举起来，同时迫不及待地摩擦着对方。  
  
“Hannibal， _ **Hannibal**_ ，”Will呻吟，“操我，上帝啊，求你了。”  
  
“哦，Will，”Hannibal回答，“我的，你是我的，我会用任何你想要的方式占有你，我亲爱的男孩。”  
  
衣物以令人警惕的速度被扯成碎片，完全没有对Hannibal手工定制的衣物报以应有的尊重。这导致Price和Zeller火速穿过房间，一人架住Alana一边的胳膊，将目瞪口呆的女士提了起来，冲出实验室。  
  
只可惜他们没来得及在以下这段对话传来之前把门关上：  
  
“神啊，我爱你，我想要你太久太久了。”  
  
“我也是，亲爱的Will，自从我们第一次交谈时我就深深爱上了你，我…… **哦，哦哇喔** …”  
  
然后，值得庆幸的是，距离吞掉了剩下的话语。  
  
最终，等Price和Zeller确信他们已经到达了安全距离以后，才将Alana放在一把椅子上。  
  
“这到底是怎……？”Zeller大呼小叫。  
  
Price伸手用力敲了一下他的后脑勺，“你比世上最蠢的傻子也不差什么了，大白痴。”  
  
Alana瞪着他，瞠目结舌，“你知道！”  
  
Price给了她一个满含歉意的表情然后耸了耸肩：“我不知道任何事情，我只是……怀疑。我是说，你也见过他们看着对方的那个样子，纯粹的UST（未解决性张力）。”  
  
“看来现在已经很好地 **解决** 完了。”Zeller插嘴，又为自己从Price那儿挣到了一击。  
  
Alana望进一片虚无，试图回想起Will和Hannibal的模样，以及他们在一起时的言行举止，“我……哦。”停了一拍，“上帝，他们可一点儿都不含蓄，不是吗？”  
  
“抱歉，蜜糖，”Price拍了拍她的胳膊，“如果有帮助的话，Brian从第一天起就爱上你了，而且我听说他床上功夫很赞。”  
  
“ **Price** ！”Zeller大吼。  
  
“安静，是你搞出了这一团糟，你得自己收拾好残局。看，Alana，小甜心，那两个家伙得那房间里待上 **好一会儿** 了，你不会想要在周围徘徊的。”  
  
“上帝啊，等下还要打扫……”Zeller悲鸣。  
  
“嘘，你闭嘴。为什么不去喝一杯呢，打电话叫个闺蜜一起好好浪一浪。把这两个家伙以及他们自带的古怪和痴情甩掉，定会令你神清气爽。”  
  
内心深处，Alana能够理解这些话里的道理。显而易见，Will和Hannibal之间绝对有什么不对劲的东西，而她毫无被夹在中间的愿望。她宁可不要他们恨不得烂在对方身上的景象在自己的视网膜上灼灼燃烧。Alana伸手捋了捋头发，站起身来准备离开。  
  
“谢谢，Jimmy，你知道吗？你真的太可爱了。”  
  
走出几步之后，她又转回来站到Zeller面前，男人看起来准备了好接受第三个巴掌。她将一只手按在他的胸膛上，说：“打电话给我，我会考虑的。”对方脸 上震惊又欢喜的表情为她岌岌可危的自尊心带来不少鼓舞。“另外，记得把那个东西存一份样品，以防万一。”伴随着Price欣赏的呜呼声，她对Zeller下巴落地的表情露出一个假笑，然后转身离开。  
  
_他确实相当可爱，无论怎样。看不出来凭什么只有那两个家伙能享受这般乐趣。_  


 

 


End file.
